Cancer remains one of the major cause of death around the world. Specifically, cancer is the second overall cause of death in the United States. Gastrointestinal cancers, including colorectal, liver, and pancreatic cancers, are of particular concerns not only because of their high incidence rates, but also because of their high mortality rate, especially in pancreatic and liver cancer patients (1-4). From years 1992-1999, studies revealed that the five-year relative survival rate of colorectal cancer was 62.3% while that of liver cancer was 6.9% and 4.4% for pancreatic cancer. The median survival of liver cancer was 3.5 weeks to 6 months while it was 4 to 6 months for pancreatic cancer (3). With only very poor chemotherapeutic regimens available, pancreatic cancer has the highest mortality rate among all cancers in the United States, with a less than 5% survival rate 5 years from diagnosis (3). Although several regimens are currently used in clinical trials for hepatocellular carcinoma, there is no FDA-approved chemotherapeutic agent available. The low survival rates for both pancreatic and hepatocellular cancers are attributed to many factors including diagnosis is difficult, the tumor growth is highly aggressive, surgical removal of tumor is of low probability, and the tumor has a high rate of chemotherapy resistance.